Turflytle
by KimiNinja03
Summary: Mikey was just bait for the plan. A plan that went horribly wrong. "Mutation Situation" tag. Alternate ending. One-shot. Angst and bro-fluff! I own NOTHING!


**Hey guys! I am back at my other house and I was watching TMNT for the heck of it. It had been awhile. I seen the episode "Mutation Situation" and got attacked by a plot bunny!**

 **For those who read "My New Life" don't worry, still cooking up the other details for it and should have it ready no later than a couple days! This is just something extra and fun that I wrote! ^-^**

 **This will be a one-shot "tag"! There are things that will stick to Canon but I'm altering the ending a bit. :) Hope you like it! I just adore Mikey and had always wondered what would happen if Raph didn't "pull" Mikey up in time before Kirby got him.**

 **ENJOYS! I own NOTHING! All rights are to Nickeloden!**

* * *

They didn't know the plan was going to royally screw up. If they had? They never would have allowed their baby brother to be in danger. Or they didn't think, because they had his back, that there would be much danger in the first place.

But now he's gone. He was there one minute and the next he wasn't.

It was a funny idea to put Mikey in that costume, or at least it was at that time. Mikey was always so naive and easy to minipulate. They needed to capture Kirby O'Niel and they needed bait. They could help Kirby...it was their fault he mutated after all...

But everything went wrong with their plan after Mikey was taken.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"So where are we gonna find a huge bug, dress up some sorry sucker in a giant fly costume?" Michelangelo, the baby of the family, sarcastically remarked as they planned on how they could capture Kirby O-Neil, Father of their best friend, April O'Neil.

Leonardo, the eldest, Raphael, the second eldest, and Donatello, the third eldest, all looked at each other and smirked. They looked back at Mikey, who blinked at them.

The next thing Mikey knew he was putting his arms through some straps that connected to some cardboard shaped wings that had two pairs of rubber pipes and gloved hands on each side. Raph put a weird headband and the some different looking glasses on Mikey's head and face. Mikey fidgeted for a moment as Donnie and Leo smirked at each other. Raph tried not to laugh as he backed away beside Leo.

"I kinda feel like bait..." Mikey commented as he checked out the new items on his person.

"Oh don't think of yourself as bait, Mikey," Raph grinned with his arms crossed over his plastron, "This is your new superhero costume. You could call yourself um..."

"Turflytle! TUR-FLY-TLE! Oh, _yeah_ , I love it! Too awesome. What are my powers?" Mikey asked with an excited grin on his face, his hand outstretched from his earlier fist pumping.

"Um...you can..hang from a rope?" Leo offered at first thought wihle Raph shakes his head with a smile. Donnie tries not to snicker at them. Mikey waves one of the rubber arms.

"This...is sweet!" He cheers happily while his older brothers finally laugh. None of them aware of the turmoil they were soon to face.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

They were soaring through the air with their specially made wings that Donatello invented. Mikey was attached to a rope that Raph held that could be lowered or pulled.

"Turflytle is on the patrol, buzz, buzz. His bug eyes spy every crime, buzz, buzz." Mikey grins as he pretends to watch the street below.

"Ugh, will you stop with the "buzz buzz" after every sentence?" Raph snapped as he glared down below at Mikey.

"I could do that, buzz, buzz, but I probably won't, buzz, buzz," Mikey continued to smile as he swayed back and forth.

Raph scowls and grunts as he moves his wings to make Mikey sway harder, so hard that he could walk on a billboard. "Woah, dude! Be kind to insects, buzz, buzz!"

Meanwhile Leo stared at them and decided to ignore them for now. He edged closer to Donnie with his wings. "Donnie, any sign of Kirby?"

Donnie, who was searching the streets with an actual telescope, continued to look around. "Nothing yet." Donnie looked up at his red and orange banded brothers. "Raph, shake Mikey around a bit more. He needs to mimic a fly's flight pattern."

Raph laughs. "No problem!" He begins to pull on the handles connecting to his wings. Leo couldn't help the tiny smirk that graced his lips.

"Woo, yeah, buzz, buzz!" Mikey cried as he laughed a bit nervously, dangling from his rope. Donnie and Leo kept a look out but they didn't see Kirby yet. Raph also kept glancing around with his perphial vision.

Donnie gasped as he looked to the right through his telescope and spotted Kirby flying towards them. He yelled, "Kirby at 4:00!"

He was surprised when Kirby barrled into him, hitting him hard enough in his stomach that he grunted in pain. Leo's eyes widened.

"He's heading straight for Mikey!" Leo yelled, "Pull up! Pull up!"

Raph's eyes were wide for a split second before he scowled and began to reel Mikey's rope up as fast as he possibly could.

"Whoa!" Mikey cried as Kirby roared. Leo and Donnie, who recovered fron his blow, watched with wide eyes as he approached Raph and Mikey. Raph was just not fast enough though.

With a deafening roar Kirby latched his teeth onto one of Mikey's fake rubber arms. His bigger arm wrapped around Mikey and the rope attaching him snapped. Raph yelped at the jerking contact and Mikey screamed. "AHHH! GUYS?!"

" _MIKEY!"_ Leo, Raph, and Donnie yelled with wide eyes. Kirby was fast and flew off, hidden away by the buildings as he disappeared to who knows where.

"NO!" Leo cried. Donnie was shaking his head, his mouth hanging open. That...that was not supposed to happen! Raph stared down at the object in his hands. He failed Mikey...he didn't pull him up fast enough!

"RAHHH!" Raph snarled as he let the object fall into the street below and pull on his handles. Donnie seen that he was about to lose it and tried to fly closer to calm him down. After all, he'd need all of them to rescue Mikey.

"Raph, wait, we n-" Raph had already pulled on the handles and he jerked righ into Donnie. The force caused Donnie to slip on his handles and spiral out of control.

"WOAH~!" Donnie screamed as he spiraled down near the rooftops.

"Donnie!" Raph's eyes went wide with shock at what he accidentally done. Leo growled and pulled his handles, barreling straight past Raph to follow Donnie as he crashed onto a rooftop. Raph was quick to follow.

Donnie had unattached himself to his wings and he was laying on the ground looking dizzy by the time Raph and Leo unattached themselves and landed on their feet next to him. Donnie sat up while Leo and Raph knelt on either side of him.

"You okay, Don?" Raph asked looking sorry. Donnie nodded, his head in his hand. He gave it a little shake.

"Donnie! Guys! Up here! I'm over here!" They all turned with wide eyes. April was standing on the ledge of a building, using it as support so she didn't fall.

"April!" They cried in surprise. Donnie immediately got out of his haze. "Hold on!" With a grunt he threw his grapling hook and attached it to the roof. April slid down it and was caught by three pairs of hands. She smiled gratefully.

"You okay?" Leo asked as he scanned her for any obvious injuries. She nodded, looking around in confusion.

"Hey, where's Mikey?" She asked while gripping her hands. "And where's my Dad? I saw you guys earlier..." She blinked in surprise to see each of the turtles look down sadly. "Guys?"

"Your Dad took Mikey..." Donnie explained and April's breath hitched as her eyes widened. "We were trying to lure your Dad out so we could help him but.."

"We used Mikey as bait and he got taken.." Leo finished as he flicked his eyes worriedly to Raph, who was clenching both his hands and teeth. April looked at them worriedly before her mouth twisted.

"Then we just have to get them both back!" April shouted in determination, making the turtles flinch in surprise.

"But how..?" Leo put his hands on his hips. "We don't know where Kirby took Mikey..." April paused.

"Well we do know they went East," Donnie offered matter-of-factly as he pointed in the direction with newfound determination. Raph scowled.

"So what? We look in every building until we find him?" He asked sarcastically and Donnie sent him a look. Leo sighed and turned to April.

"April, do you think you could help us? If we find them you're the only one that could calm Kirby down.." Leo trailed off, looking nervous. April sighed and smiled warmly as she put a reassuring hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Of course...I just hope they're both okay..." April looked down and removed her arm.

"Don't worry!" Donnie suddenly smiled, his gap in his teeth showing. "Mikey is actually a really good ninja. I'm sure he's already found a way to escape..."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"There's no way to escape!" Mikey cried as he wiggled around in Kirby's grip. He screamed in terror when Kirby suddenly dropped him. He was surprised when he landed on something softer than concrete but it still hurt.

Looking around Mikey was greeted with an abnormal sight. He could hardly see any buildings, only a few, and the night starry sky stood out. Where was he?

"Huh...where did I- AH?!" Mikey shrieked when the rooftop, where he just now discovered he was laying on, thumped and Kirby stood directly above him, towering over him with an unreadable expression. "M-Mr. O'Neil...?"

Kirby only continued to stare before roaring. Mikey shrieked again and flinched. Looking around he didn't see or feel his nunchucks anywhere. He paled. Oh great, gotta be a ninja without them then! Mikey darted off before Kirby had the chance to grab him.

"WAH!" Mikey yelped when he was jerked and fell onto the roof again. He looked behind him to see Kirby glaring at him, one of the rubber hands in his bigger hand. He roared and pulled, sending Mikey skidding backwards. Mikey cried out in pain at the impact it had on his shell. "K-Kirby, wait! Please!"

Kirby paused slightly and Mikey's wide eyes met his. "Y-You remember me, right? I-" Kirby's face twisted and he roared again. Mikey flinched and realized he wouldn't recongize him with the costume he had on. Brilliant...just brilliant!

"W-Wait, please don't eat m-me!" Mikey cried as he kicked Kirby in the face when he got closer. Mikey saw his chance and bolted behind the new mutant bat. He'd apoligize later...or whenever Kirby was normal again.

As he reached the edge of the rooftop he stopped, ready to jump to the next, until he froze in horror. The nearest rooftop looked almost like an ant hill from where he was at. He was high up. Mikey paled and looked around. He was on a _skyscraper_?!

"What do I do, what do I do?!" Mikey cried as he searched. Behind him Kirby roared in anger and he flinched at the sound. Mikey looked down at himself. First thing was first..get rid of this fly costume...maybe he'll spare him. He quickly stripped off the costume and tossed it in Kirby's face when he flew after him. "Crap, crap, crap!"

He ran, but where could he hide? He couldn't jump down because that would...no, he couldn't think about that. Mikey darted behind the billboard he had discovered and climbed onto. He heard Kirby growling and grumbling about, the flapping of his wings was obvious. Mikey cringed. Why didn't he have his grapling hook? Why did he have to lose his nunchucks?

Mikey sighed and peeked around some. "What would Donnie do? What would Donnie do...?" Well...this sucks.

Leo would know how to calm Kirby, Donnie would know how to escape and Raph...well Raph would just fight Kirby or something.

Mikey looked around the corner and saw Kirby tearing away at Mikey's Turflytyle costume. Crestfallen he slumped and sighed. Oh well...he can make another one. But seriously, how could he get off this high rooftop without killing himself? At least Kirby could fly and- wait! Kirby can _fly_!

Mikey looked over the edge of the billboard and studied Kirby with a sly smile.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ugh, we've looked everywhere!" Raph snarled as he punched a air conditioning unit angrily. Leo sent him a look and April sighed. Donnie was still watching the other rooftops with his telescope.

"I just don't understand," Donnie gripped the telescope annoyingly, "How could he hide away so fast? Even if he is a bat now and it's night..." Donnie slumped and April hid her growing sadness.

"Raph, stop!" Leo grabbed the red banded turtle's wrist when he went to punch the air conditioning unit again. April stared at them, "Donnie, what do you know about bats? Isn't there someplace we could try?"

"Well...a cave but there is no caves in the city," Donnie deadpanned with a irratated look. He growled. "Ugh! I can't think! I can't think!"

"Donnie, it's okay," April comforted and put a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him and he blushed. Behind them Leo and Raph shared a look. Now he'll definitely not be able to think! "Knowing my Dad he's certainly not out of the city."

"Then where else would he go?!" Raph demanded heatedly and Leo rolled his eyes at him. "He'd have to hid away and sleep during the day somewhere!"

Donnie jolted and turned with a shocked expression. "Raph, you're a Genius!"

"I am?" "He is?" Was the twin response of surprise. Donnie grinned.

"Yea, he is!" Donnie replied as he turned again. "Kirby would have to hide away somewhere in the city. Bats sleep during the day so he'd need somewhere he could hang upside down without being disturbed or noticed easily."

"So what does that mean?" Leo asked as April and Raph shared a confused look.

"It means that he's not on any of these rooftops, he's much higher and as I said, probably on a high rooftop with a billboard or some structure similiar," Donnie explained as Leo's eyes brightened with hope.

"Then what are ya waitin' for?!" Raph demanded already jumping away. "Let's go find our baby brother!" Leo and Donnie grinned and followed after Donnie let April crawl on his shell to hang on.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Okay Mikey, easy and careful...maybe he'll recongize me now," Mikey prepared himself as he stood and looked around the edge of the billboard again. He saw Kirby finish tearing and eating his costume. Wait...he was EATING it?!

Mikey shook his head, "Okay, Mikey, do it now..do it and quit talkin' to yourself!"

Mikey slowly stepped out and stayed in the shadows, watching Kirby's every move as Kirby suddenly paused and his ears slightly twitched. He was looking around now probably because he heard Mikey.

Mikey slowly circled Kirby in the shadows, confident about being able to jump on his back before Kirby could do anything about it. Kirby was still searching for the noise, closely following Mikey as though he could see him. Suddenly Kirby's eyes narrowed dangerously and he roared. Mikey did his best not to flinch but his eyes widened.

He was in the _shadows_. He shouldn't have gotten caught because- wait...can't bats _see in the dark_?! Mikey froze and his eyes widened as Kirby erected tall and menacing, ready to leap at him. "Aww...sewer apples!"

"...!" Kirby roared challengingly as he lept for Mikey, who barely dodged in time. Where could he go anyway? It's either falling to his death or the billboard. But Kirby could see him there now. Mikey shrieked when Kirby swiped at him, his bigger arm so close that it scratched his plastron.

"Ouch, dude!" Mikey glared and stepped back in a defensive position. Looks like it's time for plan two! "Kirby, it's me, _Michelangelo_! April's friend!"

At "April" Kirby froze and cocked his head, his eyes still slightly narrowed as he looked at Mikey. Mikey's eyes widened. It was working. "Let's go back to April, okay? She's worried about you!"

Kirby's eyes drooped in sadness and his body crumpled slightly. Mikey was still alert but suddenly felt sorry for Kirby. "Sorry we tricked you. But we needed to capture you to calm you down and help you, for April's sake too!"

Kirby looked at him and Mikey smiled in a friendly way. Still alert enough to make Leo proud, Mikey extended his hand slightly, in a non-threatening way. Kirby stared at him in a wary way.

But suddenly Kirby's eyes widened and he roared, swiping at Mikey in rage as a noise startled him. Mikey's body twisted and he fell onto the ground, his body thumping in pain. Mikey felt that Kirby was about to attack and rolled out of the way in time to avoid a blow.

He looked down and saw that his collarbone was bleeding and his plastron scratched up. There was a bruise on his shoulder that looked bad and hurt bad. Mikey scowled and jumped out of the way, ignoring the twinge of pain. He found his chance and jumped on Kirby's back. "Sorry, dude, time to do this the hard way!"

Kirby snarled and twisted, trying to buck Mikey off him as Mikey grabbed his ears and tried to control him. He just needed Kirby to fly low enough so he could escape to one of the other buildings.

His head started to swin, however, and he fell off at a particular hard jerk from Kirby. He gasped at the pain and quickly stood on shaky legs when Kirby went to hit him and barely missed again. "K-Kirby, please! We need to get off this skyscraper! For April, remember?!"

Kirby growled and was already swinging his arm again when he heard his daughter's name again. His eyes widened and Mikey cried out, trying to dodge the blow backwards. Kirby's larger hand brushed past Mikey's plastron as he dodged, but Mikey's foot got caught at the ledge and he unbalanced before falling over.

Kirby and Mikey's wide blue eyes met each other as Mikey fell off the skyscraper's rooftop, suddenly screaming at the top of his lungs loud enough to wake New York.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The turtles and April jumped from roof to roof until they got nearer to the skyscrapers and otehr high buildings. Donnie searched with his telescope the entire time for his baby brother while Leo searched for a familiar scent or noise. He found none.

Raph searched the sky, hoping Kirby was still flying around somewhere. April felt her heart jumping in her chest. What if something already happened to them? They all kept searching until they heard it.

A loud scream that could wake the dead. Donnie, Leo, and Raph stopped in their tracks because that wasn't just anyone screaming. That was _Mikey_ screaming. Forgetting April completely the big brothers rushed to the noise and froze with horror at what they saw.

Mikey was falling fast. Their eyes widened and they quickly got their grapling hooks ready, but they knew in their hearts that they wouldn't be fast enough.

"MIKEY, NO!" They cried.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Mikey's point of view:**_

"MIKEY, NO!"

My eyes widened like everything was happening in slow motion, I turned my head from Kirby's eyes, falling fast and heard my bros. My eyesight and head were swimming so I didn't know where they were. I hope they couldn't see me die. I didnt want them to.

I closed my eyes and curled around myself. I didn't want to see the ground. I just hoped it wouldn't hurt and I'd just die instantly. I began to sob, knowing I was close to the ground by now.

My body jerked and it hurt my neck and head more. I cried out instinctively. It felt werider than I thought...and why did I still feel air blowing around me? I heard more shouting as I opened my eyes reluctantly and saw Kirby holding me.

He...saved me? A-Alright! I gave him a weak smile when he looked at down at me with familiar blue eyes that were close to mine.

"MIKEY! MIKEY!" I heard my bros shouting frantically for me and a new voice joined them. That was April, calling for Kirby and for me. I was surprised when the voices drew near. "Kirby, let him go now!" Boy Raphie was pissed!

I felt myself still and something was hard undernieth me. Three pairs of hands grabbed at me and I felt my head lifted and someone held my left hand. The other was poking my shoulder and collarbone. I flinched.

"Mikey, Mikey?" Raph was still yelling _dang_... "Can you hear me? Answer us!"

I was still hurting so I struggled with opening my eyes. When I did I was surprised to see my bros crying. They all smiled watery at me when I looked at them. "Dudes...I'll never let you live this down." I gave my best stupid smile.

They laughed and Raph dipped his head in my good shoulder (Raph was the one holding my head up). Donnie was still observing my injuries and Leo was petting my good arm and hand softly.

Distantly I still heard crying. Leo looked up, worriedly and sighed. I felt worried. That had to be April, why was she crying? "Kirby escaped as soon as he dropped you off over here."

My eyes widened. Kirby saved me and took me to my brothers? He didn't stay for April? Why? I looked sad and Raph nicked my head. I whined. "No sad faces, Mikey. It ain't your fault..."

"But-"

"Raph's right," Leo nodded, surprising us slightly. "It's not your fault. We made you be bait. We're sorry little brother."

"It's okay guys! Being Turflytle was fun!" I cheered silently as Donnie snorted, finally finished poking around my injuries.

"How is he?" Leo smiled at me and then looked at Donnie seriously. Donnie sighed in relief.

"Just cuts and bruises. Though he sprained his ankle," Donnie explained and I pouted. How did I even managed that? The continued talking about my injuries and recovery when April finally crawled over, her eyes red.

"April, I'm sorry I couldn't get your Dad back..." I apologized as she smiled weakily.

"It's okay, it's not your fault he was mutated and escaped," She offered and I immediately looked guilty. Leo, Don, and Raph stiffened. "Its...not your fault right?"

"Well...we may have...accidentally let those mutagen canisters loose..." I revealed nervously. The guys glared at me and I frowned. What? Was I supposed to lie? I'm horrible at lying and she'd figure out anyways!

April stood and looked at us in surprise. "Wait...you mean...you let the canisters fall? You let my Dad mutate?!"

"April, it was an accident," Donnie soothed but April flinched away. Donnie looked surprised and sad. He stood away from me to help her but she backed away.

"I-I can't believe you guys! How could you?" She muttered in horror and sadness. I felt so guilty right now.

"April-" Donnie tried to extend a hand.

"No! No! Just, don't touch me! I never want to see you ever again!" April cried angrily as she backed away and ran off. Donnie was in shock but looked so sad. I frowned and felt Raph clench his fingers. Leo looked upset too as we watched April try to climb onto the fire escape and disappear from sight.

"Donnie," Leo whispered as he put a hand on the shoulder of the heartbroken turtle. Raph helped me sit up but I swayed slightly. I stood with his help and he drapped my good arm around his neck. I smiled slightly.

Leo urged Donnie away and closer to us. We all stayed silent as we went to return home. I couldn't help but blame myself. I knocked the wall with the canisters open. They fell. I was useless bait. I couldn't het Kirby to stay.

It was all _my_ fault that Donnie was heartbroken now. But Raph was looking at me suddenly, his eyes warm and thankful as he slowly bumped his head with mine affectionately while Donnie and Leo were not looking. My eyes were wide.

At least Raph doesn't blame me...

* * *

 **All right! I had to rewrite this one-shot many times since it was a tag of the actual episode! I hope I did alright!**

 **This was my very first tag so please tell me what you think! Thank's for reading and/or supprting me!**

 **STAY AWESOME! ;3**


End file.
